mas que sexo
by elismax18a
Summary: Adela se da cuenta que tiene una gran afinidad con nachito en el sexo, pero ella sabe que es mas que eso. Igancio sentirá dudas sobre su relacion
1. Chapter 1

Mientras entraban al granero Ignacio mirándole a sus orbes avellanos, le decía: "Por qué no me has llamado, he pasado toda la mañana preocupado e intrigado por tu mensaje de anoche" camina hacia una de las columnas apoyando a Adela en ella.  
Adela mirándole a sus ojos, le responde: "Porque he tenido a Maca pegada como a una sombra" coloca su rostro entre sus manos, le sonríe "tengo buenas noticias" le besa en una mejilla "regreso a Nueva york… voy a estudiar , el senador me lo dijo anoche"  
Ignacio sonríe, le da un pequeño beso en sus labios y le dice: "Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado" le besa de nuevo con la misma pasión de afuera, Adela le corresponde, aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo, empieza a frotar su miembro contra el suyo moviéndose suavemente, continúan así unos minutos separan sus bocas recobrando el aliento, Adela le empuja para bajarse de sus brazos, Ignacio frunce el ceño y no le suelta diciéndole: "¡Vamos Adela! ¿Qué te pasa?"  
Adela comienza a forcejear, le dice: "No me pasa nada "Ignacio le suelta "alguien puede venir"  
Ignacio le da la espalda camina unos pasos y mira hacia afuera, algo enojado, le dice: "Tienes razón" se cruza de brazos "es mejor que me vaya"  
Adela se acerca a él rodea su cuerpo con sus finos brazos, le da un besito en su espalda, reposa su barbilla, mirándole la nuca le dice: "Entiende, después de enterarme que Ic y compañía andan detrás de mí, es mejor mantener bajo perfil "Ignacio se da la vuelta hacia ella sin salir de su abrazo "no quiero lastimar a nadie y me preocupa que te descubran por mi culpa" se entristece "sin pensar que haría mi padre" sentía miedo.  
Ignacio le abraza de la misma manera, le mira su triste rostro, le dice: Nachito ya lo hemos hablado, nada malo me pasará si se enteran, tu papa tendrá que aceptar que soy parte de éste mundo y lo que tu significas en mi vida"  
Adela separándose de él da unos pasos, le dice: "Eso es lo que me da miedo Adela, no conoces a mi papa él es capaz de.." suspira "he perdido a las personas que son importantes para mí" le da la espalda, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas "no quisiera perderte a ti también" vuelve a darle la cara, se acerca a él, le toma el rostro con sus manos, enfrentándose a su mirada.

Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Adela y esta le robo un fugaz beso. Pegando su frente con la del.

el lentamente inclina su rostro hacia el suyo en busca de sus labios, la chica acerca su rostro al suyo para estrellar sus labios contra los suyos fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, sus bocas comienzan un baile sensual donde sus lenguas luchan por dominar a la otra; Nacho degustaba sus carnosos labios como si fueran un apetecible manjar, succionándolos placenteramente; Adela gozaba de los suyos de la misma forma que él, rodea su cintura con sus brazos empujándole contra su cuerpo, Nacho le abraza de la misma manera, camina poco a poco hasta apoyarla en una pared, desliza la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ras del suyo, deja rodar sus manos hasta su trasero masajeándole sus pompis.


	2. cuando se pone mejor

a tientas busca el borde de su franela, levantándole despacio dejando caer sus manos en la desnudez de su espalda, comienza acariciarle con la punta de sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo suavemente, lo que hizo que la piel de Nacho se erizará y se estremeciera cada fibra de su cuerpo; continuaban besándose resistiéndose a separar sus labios, pero la falta de oxigeno les obligo, mientras recobraban el aliento; Clark miraba sus orbes avellanos preguntándole algo; Adela enfrentándose a su lujuriosa mirada, asiente con la cabeza, inmediatamente Nacho la levanta en sus brazos al estilo damisela y sube a súper velocidad a su desván, sentados en el diván.

Nacho con Adela sentada en su regazo comenzó a detallarle su sexy atuendo; una franelilla blanca de algodón, que dejaban al descubierto sus sensuales y suaves hombros, ajustada en sus bien proporcionados y redondos senos, por último unos viejos shorts de jeans poniendo al desnudo sus largas y esbeltas piernas, posa una mano sobre una de sus rodillas deslizándola ascendentemente pasando por su vientre hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta metiendo su mano debajo de ella la deja rodar hasta encontrarse con sus redondeados montículos amasándoles con ansias; con la otra acariciaba su espalda mirándole con deseo; Adela se sentía en la gloria con sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, le miraba intensamente mordiendo su labio inferior con cada toque de Nacho en ella, posa sus manos sobre sus hombros, comienza a arremangar su camiseta con sus uñas poco a poco para retírala; Nacho deja lo que estaba haciendo levanta sus brazos para que Adela le quite la prenda, la hija del senador lo despoja de sus vestidura lanzándola al piso.

''Adela'' un grito los paraliza en seco

''no puede ser'' murmura Adela con los ojos apretados

''ve''


End file.
